


BDSM: A Love Letter

by Skystreakerz



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Consent, Electricity, Handcuffs, Lace, Leather Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Machine - Freeform, Multi, Silk Bondage, Vibrators, Whips, amateur, blindfold, glass, rubber bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: Because no one really seems to fully comprehend that BDSM isn’t supposed to be some sort of power trip where the Sub is only the source of the Dom’s pleasure. And because Fifty Shades of Grey is a stupid representation of BDSM that needs to be burned at the stake and eradicated from the public eye.Why am I posting this again?
Relationships: Implied France/Germany, UK/France/Spain, UK/USSR
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	1. First Introduction

UK looked up from his pen. “You… want to what?”

Soviet settled down in front of him, resting his large, warm hands around both of UK’s. “I want to try something different. Perhaps tonight, we could try something a little more unconventional.” He took away one of his hands, reaching into his inside coat pocket, and pulling out a long, soft, navy blue silk strip.

UK frowned a touch as he watched Soviet roll the silk into a wheel of sorts. “What do you mean by that, exactly?”

“I want to try some light bondage tonight.” Soviet ran his thumb over the soft fabric now rested comfortably in the palm of his hand. “I want to do some experimentation, something new. I want to try giving you attention.” Soviet put the silk back into his pocket, then laid his hand back over UK’s own.

UK stared down at Soviet’s hands cupping his, then looked up. “What do you want to do in this experimentation?”

Soviet broke open their hands and laid the backs of UK’s hands in his palms. “I want to try tying you up in silk, something soft and not too restricting, and blindfolding you so you can immerse yourself in your own pleasure.” Soviet’s thumbs traced along the small lines of UK’s hands.

UK relaxed at the soft, reassuring touch, running over the idea in his head. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with being unable to get out.”

Soviet nodded. “I understand. That’s why, in the event that you are uncomfortable, we can have a specific word for you to use to stop the whole thing. A safe word.” He kissed UK’s forehead. “I would never want to push your boundaries too far.”

UK melted under Soviet, taking another deep, slow breath, before looking up. “I wouldn’t want my legs tied up at all.”

Soviet nodded. “Understood.”

“I also don’t want to do anything too risky tonight.” UK looked up into Soviet’s soft golden eyes. “I want to go slow with this.”

“We won’t go through with it unless you’re absolutely sure.” Soviet gave UK’s hands a gentle squeeze. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I know you don’t.” UK rolled over the idea in his head a few more times. “You aren’t going to do anything dangerous, are you?”

“No. I only want to give you attention.” Soviet leaned down to kiss Britain’s palms. “I would never do anything without first running it by you.”

UK let out a slow sigh. “Alright. What do you want to do?”

“First, I want to establish boundaries, and what your safe word is.” Soviet gave UK’s hands another gentle squeeze. “That way, we don’t make you uncomfortable.”

UK looked down at their hands. “And if I say this word, everything stops?”

“Everything stops. You have to make sure it’s not a word you would say by accident, like stop, or no. Something else, a little unrelated.”

UK went to play with Soviet’s fingers as he thought, running through a few words in his head. He stopped on one he liked. “Billingsgate.”

“Billingsgate?” Soviet nodded. “Perfect. Now, what would be your limits?”

“Nothing we can't get off in just a few seconds. I want a slip knot. Nothing keeping my legs down. Nothing around my neck. I don't want to do anything drastic tonight. Nothing to hurt me.” UK thought about it for a few more seconds. “I think that covers it.”

Soviet nodded once more. “We can do that.” He held out his hand with a smile. “Do you trust me?”

UK looked down at Soviet’s hand, then nodded as he laid his own in Soviet’s. “I do.”

Soviet smiled back as he took UK to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. “Do you mind a blindfold?”

UK shook his head as he took off his glasses, showing off his rose red and sea blue eyes. “No.”

Coaxing off the buttons on UK’s shirt, Soviet leaned down and kissed along the soft, delicate pale skin of UK’s neck. “I’ll tell you when I’m going to put them on, alright?”

UK threaded one hand through Soviet’s obsidian hair, then the other on Soviet’s back the moment the sleeves slipped over his arms. “Alright. I trust you.”

Eyes closed, UK enjoyed the warmth of Soviet. His hands, his lips, all along his skin, exploring it with soft lines and light, feather kisses, warmth swirling together in his chest and following Soviet’s descent. His hands and legs moved without him thinking, fingers brushing continuously, over and over, through Soviet’s hair on each side, and his legs easing over Soviet’s hips, crossing behind Soviet’s back and holding Soviet there, aching to pull Soviet closer. Fingers threaded through locks of soft hair the more the butterfly kisses brought up a slow heat from his chest, easing down in the soft attention, while hands smoothed over his hips, easily sliding off the rest of his clothes after he unwrapped his legs from around Soviet’s back, then snapping them back into place as hands soothed the skin of his inner thighs. He felt kisses trail from the side of his knee, down the inside of his thigh, each one slow, deliberate, feather-light against his skin, praising it in a way only Soviet could. The warmth of each kiss flew down to his waist, pooling and swirling, his breath picking up speed to keep up.

“Do you mind if I do it now?” Soviet pulled away just slightly.

UK blinked open his eyes and looked down, finding Soviet had taken off his clothing at some point, a bottle, a small square packet, some navy blue silk sashes, and a blindfold of the same color by his hand. “I’m ready.”

Soviet gave a smile, first stringing up his left arm and tying a slip knot in place, then took hold of his right and tied it next. Finally, Soviet looped the blindfold around his eyes, leaving him in complete darkness.

Without his sight, his other senses amplified. Anything that even hovered over him, the mere presence sent shivers along his back. The sheets under him shifted and smoothed over his spine with the slightest movement he made. Every little sound, from the ruffling of the sheets as Soviet moved, to the slight slip of Soviet’s fingers against the plastic bottle, felt louder than he ever felt possible. He even caught hints of Soviet’s cologne, and the faint touch of latex as the tearing of a familiar packet marched before it. He felt something wrap around him, the thin latex hugging close to him, the touch causing his hands to grip at the silk around him while the silk hugged his wrists back, fighting off another shiver.

“Are you doing alright?”

He found himself breathless, the sudden voice somehow reaching further into his ear, richer in sound than without the blindfold. “Yes. I am perfectly alright.”

“I’m glad.” He felt soft lips press against his chest, then trail downward, fluttering over his skin until it reached his hips once more.

He pressed his head back against the pillow, taking a few soft, slow breaths to steady his rapidly beating heart. He felt something seal around him, shocks of pleasure riding up his spine. His heart jumped at the sudden shocks as the seal eased down, then crawled back up, warmth spreading out to every corner, little sparks shooting off with every slight movement he made, every breath he took. He curled his toes, which caused the pleasure to somehow amplify more than it already had, the movements against him creating a heat which built up in his chest. Every small movement the hands made sparked on his skin, the slight differences in pressures somehow creating peaks and valleys in his pleasure. A few soft noises escaped him as he tried to hold them back, finding himself unable to think of anything but the need to feel closer.

“Soviet,” he whispered between his breaths, his fingers curling around the silk while his legs dragged up, the textures against his skin making him shiver.

He felt Soviet’s lips connect with his own, giving off a gentle heat as the two connected, another hand brushing over his side using the backs of Soviet’s fingers, his skin humming with the trail they made, yearning to have the touch back in the same place. He melted into Soviet’s hold as he brought his legs back up to around Soviet, only to go out of focus with every stroke he received, his back arched to beg for more, moving with Soviet as Soviet pulled him deeper into the kiss, the hand by his side moving in slow lines to compliment the movement of pleasure which rose and fell with the varying speeds. He felt a few more soft sounds escape to Soviet’s lips, unable to care at this point as he relished in the attention Soviet gave, forgetting every so often that his wrists couldn’t move to ground himself by playing with Soviet’s silky, long hair between his fingers. The restriction let him drown in his own pleasure, even sinking him further down as the silk glided over his wrists with the small twitches his arms made.

Soviet pulled back for air, finding himself more breathless than before as both of them panted into the air around them. “I love you, Голубка.”

He could barely find the strength to reply. “The… feeling is… mutual.” He let out a sudden, undignified moan as he felt the pleasure speed up, his cheeks warming at the impromptu sound. “My a- apologies.”

He could  _ feel  _ Soviet’s smile as the hand on his side scratched through his hair, causing shivers down his back. “None taken. You know I enjoy hearing you.” He felt more feather light kisses at his neck. “I love you.”

He gasped as the pleasure sped up again, angling his head back into the pillows and arching his back as fast, tiny breaths escaped him, any other form of touch blinding him further, his mind blank, leaving him only to comprehend the sensations he felt. He couldn’t get himself to breathe regularly, let alone craft an intelligible response, his only return of affection coming from the arch of his back pressing himself against Soviet, and the little moans of Soviet’s name that broke through every so often. He felt the heat concentrate, getting hotter and hotter, building up in a wave, approaching it slowly, before crashing down, his pleasure causing him to roll his eyes into the back of his head, moaning out with the release and pulling at the restraints at his wrists.

His pleasure eventually slowed to a stop, settling him in a pleasant afterglow as he regained his train of thought, panting into the air as he felt Soviet pull the latex off, causing him to shudder at the sudden spikes of overstimulation. He then felt something warm wrap around him again, lightly cleaning him off, then pulling away. Finally, he felt the fabric loosen and fall, allowing his wrists to lay down against the bed, before the blindfold eased up to his forehead, Soviet leaning over him, one side of his face illuminated by the moon and reflecting off his soft golden eyes and his warm smile.

“How was that? Did you enjoy it?” Soviet’s fingers brushed along his cheek.

He leaned into Soviet’s touch and gave Soviet a pleasant smile back. “I did enjoy it. I thought it was a nice edition in our nightly escapades.”

Soviet chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. If we did it another time, what would you want to do differently? Would there be anything you would change?”

He closed his eyes as he thought, his arms resting over the back of Soviet’s neck. “Not really, no. I don’t think so. Though, if you would like to indulge yourself  _ in _ me, next time, I wouldn’t mind at all. I would enjoy it, I believe.”

Soviet hummed and nosed along his neck before stopping at his shoulder and settling down. “Noted. Well, why don’t we try that another night? Just tell me when, and we can start from there.”

He hummed and listened to the soft sounds of the night outside, his hand idly running through Soviet’s hair. “Good night.”

Soviet smiled against his neck. “Good night, Голубка.”

.

“So?” France poured Soviet a cup of tea as he watched Soviet settle down in his own seat. “How did it go?”

Soviet grinned as he set down the Medovik cake for the both of them, cutting slices for each of them, then serving them on little plates. “Wonderfully. He enjoyed it, just like you said he would.”

France grinned and set down the teacup in front of Soviet. “Oh, good. And I’m assuming you loved it as well?”

“Well, of course I did.” Soviet sipped his tea. “It was wonderful. He said he would love to try it again going a little further, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t pleased to know he enjoyed himself so much.”

“Oh, there was no doubt in my  _ mind _ that he would enjoy himself. We’ve known each other long enough, I think I would know what my dearest friend would enjoy.” France sipped his own tea in return. “Thank you for making cake again. Your sweets are as interesting as they are delicious.”

“Ah,” Soviet chuckled, “thank you. And thank  _ you _ for this tea. UK wouldn’t catch me dead with this.”

“Oh, I know.” France set down their tea.

“So how are you and Germany?”


	2. Experienced

UK easily glided his hand through Spain’s long, soft hair as he read, the bright orange sunlight reflecting off the creme pages and onto his glasses. Spain felt warm against his chest, her breath soft against his shoulder, evening out as she eased to sleep. Once he reached the end of one page, he turned to press a soft, light kiss to her forehead, then went back to his book with the faintest smile.

The handle clicked open and France stepped in, humming while making his way to the bed. “I thought of something we could do tonight.” He took care not to wake Spain as he eased onto the bed.

“What would that be?” UK murmured back, trying to keep Spain asleep as much as he could so she could finally get the rest she deserved.

France took out their box from under the bed and picked out the little wheel with spikes, a black whip with soft tassels, thick leather straps, and finally, some different toys, including a long vibrator, and a glass toy.

UK swallowed, heat already pooling within his waist and on his cheeks, before he turned up to France. “Are you sure Spain will be alright with it? She hasn’t been sleeping much lately.”

France took hold of Spain’s hand and kissed her fingers. “I think she will. Maybe not tonight, but certainly tomorrow.” His other hand rested on UK’s thigh. “How have you been?”

UK marked the place in his book. “I’ve been pretty alright.” He took hold of France’s hand. “Did you get the idea from Germany?”

France grinned. “Maybe. He may never have the time, but he’s a master at such things.”

UK rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small smile. “I’m sure.” He took off his glasses, then set them down, along with his book, on the nightstand by his side. “You’ve told me enough times for me to know.”

France leaned up and kissed UK’s cheek, then went to put everything back in their place. “I have to admit, Germany always knows exactly what to say to help enhance our experiences.”

UK sighed. “Must you always talk about our personal life with Germany?”

“Of course I _must_. It’s practically a requirement, the best friends we are.” France settled down on UK’s other side, trailing his fingers along Spain’s cheek. “I’m glad she’s finally asleep.”

“As am I.” UK laid back and closed his eyes. “She needs sleep. She has worked much too hard the past few days.”

“I agree. Maybe we can have Spain choose where everyone is tomorrow.” France’s hand rested on UK’s chest. “I’m sure she would love the idea.”

UK smiled. “I think so as well.” He moved up his hand to play with France’s hair as well. “For now, the three of us should sleep. The week has been much too long for my liking.”

France hummed in agreement, leaning into UK’s hand. “I think so too.”

UK leaned his head further back as the quiet settled down between the three of them, the sun slowly setting by their side as the birds sang outside, settling down for the night as the fiery orange turned to a delicate pink, then to a deep purple, as the three fell asleep.

The next day, around the same time, France again approached UK and Spain with his proposition, this time with Spain awake.

“I wanted to try some things tonight, and I wanted to ask what you thought of everything.” France pulled out their box once more, then laid out the same toys he did yesterday. “First, I wanted to ask, who do you want to be where?”

Spain hummed in thought, her hand tracing over UK’s stomach as she watched France pull out the toys he wanted. “I think I want to have you under the both of us, mi luz.” She leaned up and kissed UK’s cheek. “It’s been much too long since you’ve been on the receiving end, and I would enjoy seeing you like that again.”

UK felt the heat pool in his waist and cheeks. “Well, I mean, I suppose I wouldn’t-“ he cleared his throat- “wouldn’t mind.”

Spain smiled. “I also want to be the one giving the softer attention.” She gestured to the vibrator and the glass toy.

France nodded back. “Sounds like a plan, then. I was thinking we could do a few different locations and do different actions.” France picked up some handcuffs. “The first, I was thinking of cuffing him to the coat rack, since that thing is somehow taller than all three of us. Stretching him out with his arms above his head.” He grinned at UK as he felt another spike of heat.

“Oh,” Spain perked up, “what if, for the coat rack, we do those long sticks,” she gestured it with her hands, stretching out her arms to show the size, “you know what I mean? And we could do a bit of drumming, as I’m sure you know what I mean.”

France hummed in thought. “I mean, it sounds interesting. Though, I don’t think we have any of the sticks right now.”

“Ah.” Spain hummed in thought, then an evil smirk grew onto her lips. “What about those electric prongs?”

UK felt another spike go through him as France grinned as well. “I wouldn’t mind that. Would _you_?”

UK swallowed as he looked between the two. “I… wouldn’t mind.”

“Perfect.” France chuckled as he reached into their box, then pulled out two electric prongs, which almost looked like Harry Potter wands.

UK hid his face in Spain’s neck as the heat rushed over him again.

“Oh, I think he _loves_ that one.” France laughed as he set the prongs down with the other toys. “Then maybe we could reward him at the end.”

UK crossed one leg over the other. “I suppose that could work.”

France grinned. “Oh he _really_ loves that.”

“Hush, you,” UK snapped back.

Spain smiled as she traced over UK’s chest, gliding down to his stomach and swirling patterns there with her fingers. “I think, for the next one, we could try pinning him down to one of those easy setup tables. Tying his legs down,” her hand eased to his thigh, “and his waist and chest,” her hand moved up again, “and his arms,” her fingers teased along his inner arm, “so he can’t move.”

UK shuddered involuntarily under her touch as France hummed and snapped the straps together, causing the sound to crack through the air and make UK suck in a sudden breath. “Maybe that’s the time we use the little wheel and whip. Then, at the end, we can use the smooth glass toy. See how fast he goes over.”

UK cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Oh, and maybe,” Spain sat up, “for the last one, we have him locked like a dog on the bed, and it can be the final reward round.” Spain climbed onto UK’s waist, causing him to let out a little gasp at the sudden, slight stimulation. “France having him from behind, and him having me under him. Like a train.”

“Oh, you are just _full_ of good ideas today.” France got behind UK and hugged him, teasing his hands over UK’s chest. “I think that would be amazing.”

UK’s face and neck completely consumed itself with red, hiding his face the best he could in his own shoulders while he leaned back against France and rested his hands on Spain’s waist. “I do as well.”

Spain hummed and smiled. “Why don’t we all get dressed? I want to see you in that cute little collar.” Spain coaxed UK into a kiss.

UK melted into her and slightly squeezed her hips as France’s hands coasted up and down his sides, kissing over his sensitive neck and collarbone.

“I think,” France started between kisses, “we would all enjoy our different outfits on.” He moved his hands down to UK’s hips as Spain’s hands rubbed over UK’s chest.

UK made a soft sound against Spain’s lips and pulled away. “I will wear my collar if you,” he traced over Spain’s cheek, “wear your stilettos and red lingerie, and you,” he looked back toward France, “wear the black lingerie.”

France grinned. “Of course I will, as long as _you_ wear nothing at all.”

Spain pulled away with a sigh. “I suppose that means I should go get dressed.” She pressed one last kiss to UK’s chin, then stepped back toward the closet. “I’ll be back.”

France hummed. “Wait for me.” He stood up as well. “I have to change too, you know.”

France followed her into the closet, the two giggling inside as UK unbuttoned his dress shirt, a small smile gracing his lips as he listened to the two. He threw his shirt to the side, then got to work on his belt, before finally throwing off everything else. As one last touch, UK reached into his dresser and pulled out the little navy blue and soft white choker with a little pendant, his pet name carved into the soft, silver metal in cursive. _Luz_.

The other two came back in, smiling and giggling with each other. Spain had her hair tied up into a braid France no doubt did for her, showing off her soft, red lace lingerie with gold silk strips holding everything together, the silk hugging against her skin as the soft, red lace cape flowed behind her as she walked. France stepped behind her, wearing a black lace corset settled just below his chest, the corset pressed into him and clipping into black lace thigh highs.

“A fan of lace tonight, are we?” UK laid back for them with a smile.

“We thought it would go with the theme.” Spain took hold of one of UK’s hands while France took hold of the other, the two taking him to the coat rack by the front door, France holding the cuffs and vibrator while Spain held the prongs. “Is your safe word still the same?”

UK nodded. “It’s still Billingsgate.”

France eased up UK’s arms and held them there as Spain locked UK’s wrists into the cuffs, then against the coat rack, before gliding her hands down with the other pair of handcuffs and locking his ankles against the doorstop bolted into the floor.

“There. Can’t go anywhere now, can you, luz?” She kissed along his inner thigh as France turned on the first prong, keeping the setting low for now.

UK shuddered as he tested the bonds around him, finding he couldn’t move his arms or legs very far at all. “No.”

France hummed as he examined the prong in his hand. “Good, because you might squirm a little with this.”

France teased the prong just over UK’s skin, the crackle of the hidden electricity tingling against his skin, whether from anticipation, or the charge he could feel within the sleek black surface. Spain’s fingers trailed up and down the sides of UK’s thighs, little butterfly kisses fluttering across his skin and easing him down for the inevitable pain he knew France couldn’t _wait_ to inflict. Spain kissed up to UK’s chest, coasting over his collarbone, sending soft hums against his skin, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the attention.

A shock flicked against his chest, causing him to yelp and squirm, only for Spain to kiss over the shock site, causing more shocks of the pain to shoot up his spine, as well as little flutters of pleasure afterward. It started over as France turned up the prod just a touch, causing UK to yelp again, yanking and jerking under the handcuffs as Spain continued to kiss him. France traveled down with every tap of the prong, before traveling up UK’s inner thighs. By this point, UK’s yelps turned more into grunts and yells, pulling at the handcuffs, then shuddering and letting out a small gasp every time Spain kissed over the shock sites. He couldn’t keep his eyes open from the dangerous mix of pain and pleasure, the pain growing higher the more sensitive the skin France shocked.

He suddenly felt a hand grip his jaw and yank his head to the side. “ _Look_ at me,” France snapped.

UK shuddered, then slowly opened his eyes to meet France’s. He saw France there in front of him, prong somewhere much lower, until he felt that same crackle of power between his legs, swirling slowly, descending on its prey. He felt his eyes drifting down, only for France to yank his head up once more.

“No. Eyes on me.”

UK did as told and watched him. UK could feel Spain’s hands traveling all across his skin, easing down the pain with expert touch, the first few sensitive bites of touch after the zap of the prong shooting straight down to his waist, right where France aimed it now. Spain’s soft lace cape teased at his skin every so often, the touch feather light, sending a shudder up and down his spine before pooling back down at his waist. He did his best to focus back on France’s hard, red-brown eyes, and he could just barely see, in the corner of his vision, France smirking at him. Another shock, this one quite a lot more painful, burned against his most sensitive skin, grunting and whining at the pain so to hold a challenge to France’s eyes the best he could, only for yet another to spark against his sensitive skin, ripping a yell from him as he tightened his hands into fists.

“Not so powerful, now, are you?” France teased the prong just over his skin, not enough to shock, but enough to make him feel the electricity charging up. “Does that hurt?” France tapped him with the prong, more pain ripping around his spine, which somehow converted into more pleasure, which blurred even more with the soft kisses Spain gave him all across his shock-ridden skin. “Tell me you _love_ it.”

UK yelled out as another shock flicked at his skin. “I love it!”

France hummed in satisfaction, pulling back the protective layer of skin with one hand, causing UK to hiss and the grip and the pain of contact, as well as the tiny flutter of pleasure just under the pain. “I can’t hear you.” He let go, then shocked UK once more.

“I love it!” UK yelled, squirming and pulling at the handcuffs.

“You _do_ love it. Look how stiff you are.” France flicked UK once more, causing another small yelp to fall from his lips.

Spain’s hands eased over his still-shocked skin, causing him to hiss and jerk at the pain, only to relax as her hands eased back and forth, the pain battling with pleasure as he slowly relaxed back down. France still kept the prong dangerously close, the imminent threat staying in place, the promise for more pain glinting in France’s eyes as his smirk grew into a grin.

“I think you’re enjoying yourself a little too much.” France lowered the prong closer, and UK shied away only just a bit, enough for France to narrow his eyes and grip at UK’s hair, pulling on it to get UK back into place. “Are you shying away from me?”

UK groaned and got back into place. “No, sir.”

“No, I didn’t _think_ so.” France let go of UK’s hair, then shocked him again, causing him to yell, squirm, and pull. “Because, if you were, we might just have to punish you, now, wouldn’t we?”

UK shuddered, then let out a sudden moan as Spain’s hand rubbed over the newly shocked skin. “Yes, sir.”

“That’s right.” Another shock, another yell. “Yes, _sir_.”

UK panted and squirmed in place, only to ease back down in Spain’s hands again, the pain of the shocks swirling with the pleasure Spain gave him.

“I think he’s been good enough.” France scratched red lines down from the back of UK’s neck, to his lower back, a small shudder swirling down his spine. “Why don’t you give him what he wants, Spain?”

She hummed in agreement, then turned on the vibrator as France stepped away, the sound of the vibrator causing UK to tense in anticipation. “Why don’t you go set up the next phase?”

“Already on it.” France walked back to go get the table, straps, and glass.

Spain stood up as she drew lines over UK with the vibrator, the pleasure making his toes curl and his eyes roll back. Spain kissed over UK’s sensitive collarbone as she ran the vibrator in a circle around him, then grabbed another and turned it on, pressing one to each side of him. UK arched into her and threw his head back, his jaw hung slack as he panted, whispering ‘oh god’ over and over again, then moaning more as Spain turned the vibrations up, pressing light, soft kisses all across his chest, the flutters of pleasure melding with the blinding white, tensing up the closer he got.

“Spain- I-“

“Hold it.”

He whimpered and tensed so not to go over, losing grip on himself as he got closer, so much closer.

“Now.”

He moaned and arched his back as she turned the vibrators up to their highest setting, finally releasing as the pleasure exploded all throughout his skin, which all felt painfully sensitive at even the slightest touch. She turned off both vibrators after keeping them there, then pulled them away, setting them down on the little table on the side before stretching up and unlocking his wrists, then his ankles.

UK hit his back against the wall behind him and panted, desperate to catch his breath. “Thank you, madam.”

Spain’s fingers traced over his cheek. “You’re welcome.”

France hummed from the side. “That had to be one of the sexiest things I ever saw.”

Spain giggled as UK let out a weak chuckle, the both of them walking with France to the living room, Spain holding UK for just a bit of support, before she helped him down onto the table.

France hummed to himself as he took the handcuffs from Spain before she went off to go clean the vibrators and get a washcloth for UK, pulling UK’s legs open and locking one ankle to one table leg, then the other ankle to the other side. Next, France moved up to the leather strap around his waist, locking him down and tightening it up until he could barely move. Then his stomach and wrists, tightening and making sure the straps didn’t sit too tightly. Finally, his arms and chest, locking them into place, then pulling back as Spain came in to clean him off.

“Oh, you’re ready?” Spain came over and washed UK off as gingerly as possible. “You look great, UK.” She kissed his cheek.

UK let out another weak chuckle, closing his eyes at the soft attention. “You do as well, as always.”

“Are you ready for another round?” She scratched along his scalp, his skin humming as he leaned into her touch.

“I think so. Yes.” He nodded.

France came back and set down the whip and the glass toy. “Ready, you say? Well, so am I. And this time-“ he cracked the whip by his side, UK’s heat stirring back to life- “I think I want you to provide for me.”

Spain hummed in agreement. “I think so too.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” UK opened his eyes once more, looking into Spain’s amber ones. “It means I get to see your gorgeous face glowing with pleasure I give you.”

France poked UK’s cheek. “If you can keep your eyes open long enough. Spain’s using that fucking machine on you, so she doesn’t have to do any of the work.”

Spain hummed. “At least I have the remote.” She nuzzled France’s cheek. “You’re a lifesaver.”

“I know I am.” France grinned as he nuzzled her back. “I always am.”

“Careful, or his ego may consume us,” UK muttered.

Spain giggled as France rolled his eyes with a grin.

“I wouldn’t talk too much, UK. You play a dangerous game talking like that.” France cracked the tassels against the side of the table.

UK shuddered and put on a smirk. “Try me.”

“Oh, I will.” France smirked back as he landed the first blow.

UK grunted and pressed his head back against the metal, his skin already beginning to burn as France smacked him again, and again, against his chest and stomach.

“Aw, are you starting to regret your words?” France chuckled as he smacked UK over and over.

UK grunted every time the tassels made contact, the pain of the tassels not as bad as the first few blows, but still causing a low sting, whereas, on his other side, Spain ran her fingers over his skin, smoothing her hand up and down over him and kissing his shoulder and neck.

“Tell me when you’re going harder,” Spain called over to France, then went right back to kissing him.

“Oh, believe me, I will.” France moved to UK’s thighs and did a few smacks here and there as Spain kissed over UK’s chest and collarbone. “And I’m sure he’s going to love it just as much as he did before. Right, UK?” France smacked UK’s inner thigh, this one much harder than the others. “Tell me you love it.”

He yelped and arched his back the best he could, but the straps kept him in place. “I love it!”

“Yes you do.” France brought down the pain level again.

UK groaned and threw his head back, trying to grip his hands into fists, only for Spain to grab them and coax them back open.

“Keep them open, luz,” she murmured. “You’re doing great.”

UK groaned once more and tried to squirm in place, straining to keep his hands laid open.

“You’re doing so good,” she murmured into his ear as France slowly turned up the pain levels.

UK made little grunting sounds every time France’s tassels made contact with his inner thighs, only for Spain to trail her fingers over his skin and kiss his collar bone. UK threw his head back as his skin began burning hotter, groaning as Spain pulled back and sat up.

“Mind trading places?” France looked up at Spain.

Spain nodded back, then pulled back and moved down to UK’s thighs, kissing the burning hot skin, which stung at first, only for it to turn to pleasure with the light kisses. UK yelped as the tassels smacked over his chest a little harder than before, this time doing both sides, as well as the front of his chest and stomach. He tried curling his nails into the table, only for Spain to reach up and flatten them as she hushed him.

“No no, there’s no need for that.” She kissed along his inner thighs. “Relax.” Her fingers took hold of the bottle by one of UK’s legs, then poured some of the clear semi-liquid into her hands, warming it up before running it over her fingers, then slowly pressing one finger in.

UK let out a long groan and pressed his head back, only for a yelp to cut him off as France smacked him again, the tassels stinging against his chest, which had now gone a light shade of red.

“I don’t think he deserves the right to be relaxed.” France yanked UK’s head back to force his eyes to make contact with France’s. “I think he’s enjoying the pain too much to do that.” France smacked UK’s stomach. “Isn’t that right?”

UK yelped and arched his back, immediately meeting resistance once more. “Yes, sir!”

France hummed. “Yes _sir_. Say that again.”

UK yelped as France smacked him a good three more times across his chest and sides. “Yes sir!”

Spain added another finger next to her first, then a third, the new additions ripping a moan from UK’s throat as France smacked him a few more times.

France grinned, his red-brown eyes glistening into a bright red as he grabbed another whip. “I think I’m going to go harder, but only if you beg.”

UK panted as he stared up at France. “Please, sir.”

“Please what?” France stopped Spain from moving, causing UK to groan again.

“Please give me more attention, sir.” UK gripped at the table, but Spain once again flattened his hand. “Please, sir.”

France hummed. “I think that’s our cue.” France moved back to the end of the table.

Spain crawled up to UK’s chest and settled down on it, the lace and sudden weight aggravating his now bright red skin. Spain traced over UK’s cheek as France prepared himself, giving UK a soft smile. “Relax, luz. I’ll take good care of you.”

Spain caught UK’s lips in a soft, light kiss, one hand cradling UK’s cheek while the other trailed soft lines over UK’s chest, teasing the already burning, sensitive skin. UK let out a moan as he kissed back, completely relaxed in Spain’s grasp and leaning into her hand. It didn’t last long, however, as France smacked both whips against their respective thigh, UK immediately reacting by jerking up and yelling into Spain’s lips, his eyes wide at the sudden pain, only for Spain to ease him back down with her touch and her kiss. The cycle repeated over and over, the pain growing hotter and hotter, the heat burning on his waist, desperate for more, for pleasure, for consolation. He couldn’t think as Spain pulled him down deeper into the kiss. The warmth of her touch, her lips, heating him up further while France continued his attack.

“I think he’s getting too quiet.”

UK let out a gasp and a long moan as France gripped him, then slid down his skin, shuddering with a mix of dread and anticipation.

“Let’s fix that.”

France moved around a touch before UK felt some sort of thin elastic slide down over him, then cross and pull over to the other side. Then, he felt another slide on a little higher, then a third. The tight grip of the thin elastic bit into him, only for Spain to come right back and take him away from the pain with another kiss, keeping him sedated from the dread for very long. He felt one ring tighten up as the top layer of the ring pulled away, then snapped back on him, a pained gasp escaping him at the shock of pain. He moaned with the move of Spain’s hand on his chest, only for the _snap_ of all three rings to hit him again, the pain shocking up and down his spine, before finding its place right back again. France then switched to smacking his stomach and waist with the whips once more, which caused more pain on the angry red, agitated skin. Spain somehow kept him from feeling only pain, her hands rising over his chest as she kissed him, teasing at his now sensitive skin with each pass of her fingers, and subduing him again and again with every kiss she pulled him into, unable to learn his lesson to anticipate the pain before it came to make it feel less jarring. France alternated between snapping the rings and cracking the tassels, and by the end, the fire that burned his legs and waist couldn’t stop as Spain held up a hand to stop France, then pulled away from UK’s lips.

“That’s enough.”

She crawled off of UK and settled down on the floor, pulling up the machine with the glass toy on the end, then easing it into UK. “There we go.”

She walked up to France and pressed up against his chest. “Take these,” she took hold of France’s hands and smoothed them down to her lace underwear, “off, won’t you? It’s much too hot in here.” She turned on the machine, the cool glass reaching further into UK, then pulling back out.

UK groaned and laid his head back as Spain coaxed France into a kiss, France’s fingers easing off the soft, smooth lace and running over her warm skin, his fingers sliding over her, little whimpering panting sounds escaping her as she pressed her chest against his own, her hands pawing at his shoulders at the attention. He eased her back down against the side of the table, kissing down her neck as she reached up and pushed him away.

“No. We can… do that in a moment.” She crawled onto UK’s hand. “Luz, por favor.”

UK did as told and eased his fingers into her, causing her to let out soft, whimpering moans. As a reward, she sped up the rate of the toy, UK pressing his head back and letting out a strangled moan.

“Hey, who said you had to do just one?” France gripped UK’s hand, then wrapped it around France.

“Yes sir.” UK moved both his hands in his haze.

France smirked down at him, then reached over and smacked the elastic around him, another gasp and moan escaping him. “You’re going too slow.”

“Yes sir.” UK moved his hands faster, causing both France and Spain to make soft noises and sounds together in time with UK’s hands.

Spain pulled France into another kiss after the first, getting into a better angle for UK and whimpering into the kiss while France hummed, snapping the bands around UK every so often while enjoying UK’s hand. UK, with every snap of the elastic bands, let out a moan and squirmed in place the best he could, only to lay back and relax as the glass picked up speed. Spain’s small whimpers turned to soft moans as she moved with UK’s hand, her hands easing over UK’s chest before sliding down and taking hold of UK on one side, France holding the other to create a mix of pain and pleasure on either side of him.

“Spain-“

She pulled away from France. “Not until we do, luz.”

She took her hand away and cupped UK’s cheek, tracing over his cheek as France kept snapping the bands. Spain turned down the speed of the machine, a long groan ripping from his throat at the sudden lack of stimulation, making him rub faster against the both of them. Spain let out a whimpering moan while France let out a soft noise, snapping the elastic more to keep UK from going over too soon.

“Your hand isn’t going fast enough.”

Spain leaned down and sealed her lips over his collarbone. UK let out another small moan, his hands moving faster at France and Spain’s request.

“France- I’m-“

France pulled Spain into another kiss as the two moaned, the sound sending a shudder up UK’s back at the endearing sound. The two eventually pulled away, and Spain turned up the frequency of the machine, UK left gasping and moaning at the new burst of stimulation, Spain’s hand coasting up and down, slow and idle, right in time with the machine. It didn’t take UK long to get close again, panting, shuddering, and moaning.

“Spain-“

“Hold it.”

UK held his breath and clawed at the table.

“Count to ten en español.”

UK grunted and squirmed. “Uno, dos, tres, quatro, cinco, seis, siete-“ he moaned and squirmed- “ocho, nueve, diez!”

“Good. You may.”

UK moaned as the wave of pleasure crashed back down over him, moaning and panting and squirming at the attention, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his chest heaving desperately at the loss of air. Spain kissed all along his chest as she slowly turned off the machine, her hands smoothing up and down his still slightly red stomach before moving down to unlatch the straps around him, then unlock the handcuffs on his ankles.

France hummed. “You think you could even go one more round?” He stepped out toward the bedroom with the handcuffs and the straps.

UK let out a small, breathless chuckle. “Yes. I could.”

Spain kissed along his jaw. “Do you need a moment before you stand up?”

“Just. A little.” He kept his eyes closed as Spain ran her fingers through his hair, trying to help him calm down.

She kissed his cheek and held his hand. “Take your time. Take your time.” She took off the rubber bands and cleaned him off, then took the washcloth away.

He took a few more slow, steadying breaths, then slowly pushed himself up. “Alright, I’m ready.”

France settled by UK’s other side to help him to the bed. “Come on. We don’t want you collapsing just before the finish line.” He grinned over at UK.

UK smiled back. “I suppose you’re right, for once in your life.”

France chuckled and nudged UK’s shoulder. “Get on the bed already.”

UK chuckled back and got on his hands and knees.

France locked UK’s hands and knees into place with the same straps as before, then pulled the thin latex on UK. “I think that should be good.”

UK shuddered and nodded. “It fits fine.”

Spain crawled under UK and kissed along his chest. “You ready?”

UK hummed as he leaned down, moving from his hands, to his elbows. “Of course I am. It means I get to see your pretty face.”

France slipped a slick finger into UK, causing him to gasp at the sudden intrusion. “You’re a sweet talker tonight, aren’t you?”

UK hummed once more as he kissed along Spain’s neck. “Of course I am.” He looked back. “I learned it from you, after all.”

France grinned. “Oh, shut up.” He pressed in another finger.

UK let through a soft noise and nuzzled into Spain, which caused her to giggle at the soft touch as she wrapped her legs around his waist and lightly ground against him.

“Te encanto, mi luz.” She eased her hand through his hair, then coaxed him down into a kiss.

UK moaned against her lips as France added in a third finger, then pulled them out, a soft zipping sound coming from behind, followed by the tearing of a familiar square packet, before UK arched his back and moaned once more at the newest intrusion. France stayed like that for a little while longer than UK expected, looking back.

France arched a brow. “Well? You’re the one moving. We’ve been doing all the work. Now it’s your turn.”

UK first slowly pressed into Spain, causing France to ease out of him, a soft sound escaping him while Spain and France made little sounds of their own. He moved back and forth between the two, kissing along Spain’s neck as France dragged thin red lines over his chest, and Spain pawed at his back. Moaning into Spain’s neck, he moved faster between the two, earning grateful sighs from the other two parties, which only increased as he turned up his speed. The faster he went, the more his little metal collar clinked and jangled, the glints of the soft, silver metal shining and showing off.

France squeezed UK’s chest and drew more angry lines. “Go faster,” he murmured into UK’s ear, his voice firm despite the low tone.

UK did as told, both Spain and UK moaning in satisfaction. France smirked against the back of UK’s neck, hands still drawing more lines of red, though this time, with much less pressure. Spain kept pawing soft trails along UK’s spine, which only caused another mix of pleasure and pain beyond the white-hot pleasure he already felt between the two. After a few minutes seemingly lasting eternity, France switches his hands to UK’s back, and Spain’s to UK’s chest, Spain trailing over the lines with feather-light touches, while France scratched down the once calm skin of UK’s back, creating more dangerous whirlpools of pain and pleasure across his skin as he tried to keep his focus, kissing over Spain’s sensitive neck and shoulder.

France squeezed UK’s shoulders. “Faster,” he murmured again, biting down on UK’s ear, then down his neck, not enough to draw blood, but enough to cause a small surge of pain.

UK moaned and did as told, Spain and France both moaning back into his ears, which only caused him to shudder and move faster in turn, the three of them moving in unison, unable to think beyond the feel of one another. The heat of their skin, the hot breath mixing together, the demands and the soft moans in between.

“You move too slowly.” France suddenly gripped UK’s hips, then slammed UK backward, taking it upon himself to move faster for him.

UK gasped and arched his back at the sudden jump in stimulation, Spain following suit by moving herself on UK at a much slower pace, completely out of sync with each other. UK couldn’t find a pattern to follow, moaning and gripping at the bed as he tried to find one, but nothing came. He shuddered more as he moaned into Spain’s collarbone, neither of them granting him mercy as they gained their own pleasure at his misfortune. Spain’s hands moved to the angry lines on UK’s back and traced over them, causing more swirls of pain and pleasure to clash together as the mix of different levels of pleasure amplified it. He couldn’t move his own hips due to France’s hands, and he couldn’t grab Spain’s hips to move her anywhere either, leaving him stuck, at the mercy of the other two. He moaned desperately into Spain’s skin, and Spain broke first, moving slowly, but in time with France, speeding up every so often, until both her and France went at the exact same speed. UK rolled his eyes into the back of his head, panting as he pressed his face into Spain’s chest, jaw slack, and hands vices on the bed.

“Luz, vino,” Spain moaned, breathless, desperate. “Me jodas, _por favor._ ”

UK sealed his lips over her collarbone as France’s hot breath pulsed over the back of his neck, moving him faster for both France himself, as well as Spain, who moaned in approval.

“Mon ange.” France moved one hand down to squeeze Spain’s own. “Mon trésor.” His other hand squeezed UK’s side.

UK moaned once more as he felt the last coil slowly tightening back up. “Spain-“

She hushed him and traced over his cheek, barely able to keep her eyes open herself. “Count to twenty-“ she moaned- “en francés.”

He groaned against her shoulder. “Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six-“ he moaned as France forced his hips to move faster- “sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize-“ he whined- “I can’t-“

“Yes you can.” She squeezed around his base. “Come on.”

“Quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt!”

“Good.”

He moaned once more as she released him, arching his back as he kept moving between the two, Spain following shortly after, and finally, France.

The three collapsed to the bed a panting mess, the fire dying down as UK laid flat, splayed out like a starfish on his stomach while Spain laid under him, and France on UK’s side so as not to crush Spain. The three took a few moments to catch their breath, to gain back any sort of train of thought, UK slowest of all, who only barely had the strength to push himself back up, his arms and legs slightly shaky. France, seeing his struggle, took off the straps and eased UK off of Spain’s chest, holding him close and pulling off the latex.

“You did great.” France grabbed a new washcloth after cleaning himself, then wiped UK off.

Spain took the final washcloth and slid it over herself, then took the cloth from France and threw them all into a bin by the side of the bed. “I think you did as well.”

UK let out a faint little chuckle, his eyes drifting closed as he laid back into France’s chest. “That was... well appreciated.”

“It seemed like you had a lot of fun.” Spain kissed UK’s chest. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

UK let out a soft sigh. “Wholeheartedly.”

France chuckled and ran his hand up and down UK’s arm. “That’s good. That’s very good. Now relax, you went through a lot.”

UK hummed in agreement as Spain traced along his chest.

Spain kissed his chin. “Why don’t we go get you in a nice shower? Maybe give you a good massage, and a hot cup of tea.”

UK smiled. “That does sound rather enjoyable.”

“Do you want Earl Grey?” France carded his hand through UK’s hair.

“Is that even a question?”

“Obviously if I asked it.”

UK resisted the urge to groan.

Spain hugged him, then pulled away. “I’ll go start up the shower.” She stepped away, then walked into the bathroom.

France smiled down at UK, taking hold of his chin and coaxing him into a kiss, which UK obliged to, melting into his hold with one hand in his hair, and the other on his chest. He cradled UK close in return, brushing a thumb over UK’s cheek, then pulling back for air.

“You did great tonight.” France nuzzled along UK’s cheek. “Stunning.”

UK eased his eyes open. “You were as well.”

France chuckled, then looked up as Spain motioned him over. He took UK into his arms the best he could. “Come on. Let’s get you into a nice shower.”

UK stood up with him, his knees nearly giving out underneath him. “If I can get to it first.”

France wrapped an arm around UK’s waist. “That’s why I’m here.” He helped UK to the bathroom, holding UK’s arm around his shoulders. “You’re heavier than I remember.”

UK punched France’s open side. “I may be weaker than usual, but that doesn’t mean I can’t hit you.”

France yelped and kept walking. “Okay, okay.”

France set UK down on the bench in the shower next to Spain, the rest of her lace lingerie gone, and her hair splayed across her back. She let a few sprays of water trickle over her feet as she idly kicked them back and forth, her breathing soft, slow. Getting into a better position to sit, UK rested an arm around Spain’s side and coaxed her closer to his own, then laid his head on top of hers. Spain let out a soft sound beneath him, her hand trailing over his thigh in return as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“Do you feel alright?” Her lips brushed over his neck as she spoke.

UK hummed back just as France settled down behind UK, hugging him to France’s chest with one arm, while the other held Spain’s side. “I think what UK is _trying_ to say is he does feel alright.”

Spain pressed a finger against France’s lips, her amber eyes shining up at him, somehow keeping him subdued. “Let me talk to him.”

France nodded, then went silent again.

“Good.” She traced over his cheek, then turned her attention back to UK. “Would you like some help? You seem too tired to take a real shower right now.”

She stood up, then settled between his legs, taking hold of one of the bottles of shampoo and pouring some into her hand. Warming and wetting her hands, she then scratched and massaged it through his hair, coaxing out a soft hum in content. France moved on next, grabbing some body wash, then gave UK a massage as he lathered the soap over UK’s back, shoulders, and arms, then moved onto UK’s chest, stomach, the front of his waist, the front of his thighs, and the rest of his legs. Once France finished that, he coaxed up one of UK’s legs and washed the back of his thigh, and one side of the back of his waist, then put it down and repeated it for the other. Spain grabbed the shower head, then ran the water through UK’s hair while tilting his head back, taking care to get out all the shampoo, before moving downward, France moving UK around as Spain needed. UK kept his eyes closed the entire time, both from content, and to keep soap from getting in his eyes.

“Thank you,” UK murmured.

Spain squeezed his arms in return. “You’re welcome.”

France coaxed UK off of his chest, which made UK peek open an eye in question. “Now, I think it’s our turn to wash up.”

UK hummed. “How disappointing. I thought I would have you holding me forever, but now you’re going to spend eternity using your hundreds of bottles, nine tenths of which do the exact same thing as the first tenth.”

France snorted. “I think _you_ just don’t understand the luxury of baths and showers.”

“You only think you know because you spent ten thousand Euro on it.”

“Hey-“

Spain hushed the both of them, first kissing France, then UK. “May we have a quiet, peaceful bath time, please?”

UK and France’s cheeks both let up. “Yes, madam.”

She smiled. “Thank you.” She turned back to the water spray, cleaning herself off.

France followed her lead as UK relaxed back against the wall behind him, closing his eyes.

“You’re not going to fall asleep, are you?” France called to UK. “We still have to get you some tea.”

UK hummed back. “Some tea would be nice.”

France chuckled. “Then you better not fall asleep.”

“Someone’s eager to keep me awake.” He peeked open his eye once more.

France scoffed and waved him away, grabbing a towel and throwing it at his face. “Dry yourself off already.”

UK grunted and took the towel, drying himself off with it and running it through his hair, narrowing his eyes over at France in return. “It’s _my_ turn next time, you know.”

France grinned back. “Is that a challenge?”

“No, a warning.” UK smirked.

Spain sighed. “Ay ay ay,” she muttered. “I’m getting out to go get some tea, with _or_ without you.”

UK followed after her just a touch shaky on his feet with a towel around his waist, Spain’s towel twisted around in her hair instead. “My dear, what night clothes are you wearing?”

Spain hummed in thought. “What I’m wearing right now. In the kitchen, I want my robes, however.” She grabbed the red silk robe from the closet, then threw it over herself, handing the navy blue one to UK, then setting out the white one for France, who got out a moment later. “I assumed it was the same for you two.”

UK cleared his throat. “Ah, right.” He hissed at the sudden cold as the door opened.

“Sorry.”

Spain leaned back an kissed his cheek, walking out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen, watching the moon and the stars as she turned on the coffee maker, then took out some Earl Grey. UK settled down behind her, resting his head on her shoulder as he watched her, France doing the same to him from behind a few moments later. The three stayed like that as they listened to the water boil before it poured into the first mug, then the next, and the next. UK took the first, France the second, and Spain third. The two sipped on their tea as they walked to bed, then cuddled together, staring out into the moonlight. UK could only get through half of his tea before falling asleep, the other two tucking him, setting down his tea on the nightstand, then cuddling against his sides, listening to the sounds of the night as they slowly fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month!  
> If you want to talk with me, or want to watch my dead feeds, you can check me out on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/just.my.art.stuffs/) and [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/babbyxdddd)!


End file.
